


MCD: Designer, Winner, and... Super-heroine?

by Queen_Of_The_Trash_Planet_Tm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Trash_Planet_Tm/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Trash_Planet_Tm
Summary: It had been three years since the defeat of Hawkmoth. Three years since Marinette had fought as Ladybug; since she graduated lycée; since she lost my friends. But none of that matters anymore, now that Marinette received the Gotham University full-ride scholarship for studies in fashion everything is going to be different. Now no one would push her around.In Gotham, Marinette gets invited to be a part of the new season of "Project Runway" and after hard work and persistence, she wins. Because of this Marinette’s celebrity clientele, just became a heck of a lot biggerAfter she wins, she begins working on building her brand. She began shipping her clothes internationally. Her work becomes huge in Asia and blows up, K-pop and C-pop idols love her. BTS was once caught using her clothes as airport fashion. Jackson Wang and BOYSTORY are always wearing her clothes.All of this leads to Jagged Stone introducing Marinette to Bruce Wayne. Bruce is impressed at her work and commissions her to make the Batfam's next charity suits. Shenanigans ensue. And what happens when the Ice Prince, Damian Wayne, starts to catch some feelings fo our girl?Read MCD: Designer, Winner, and... Super-heroine? To find out.





	MCD: Designer, Winner, and... Super-heroine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> A/N: I have no idea about anything about “Project Runway.” I saw some videos and thought of Marinette. But I worked really hard on this for you beautiful people, I really hope ya’ll enjoy. So without further ado, let’s open the circus.

It had been three years since the defeat of Hawkmoth. Three years since I had fought as Ladybug; since I graduated lycée; since I lost my friends. But none of that matters anymore, now that I received the Gotham University full-ride scholarship for studies in fashion everything is going to be different.

Maman and Papa have been so supportive of me but were worried about me wanting to spend the summer in America. While I was packing Maman came in to talk to me, “Marinette are you sure you want to go now? America is so far from here, we’d miss you,” she looked in my eyes, conflicted, “I know that Paris hasn’t been kind to you, but your Papa is in the bakery to make you something so that you don’t see how sad he is. After everything that happened with Adrien, I know you’d want to leave and I don’t blame you. I just don’t want you to leave this place with bad memories.”

My breath hitched at the mention of Adrien’s name. If I never heard about him ever again, it would be too soon. Truth be told I needed to leave. Too many uncontrollable thoughts, “I know, Mamam, and I don’t have anything against Paris. It’s just… a lot right now. In America, I have the chance to start new. The sky’s my only limit, but here I feel like the weight of the world is crushing me and my dreams. I can have a real chance at having people knowing me and my work.”

“But what about your work with Jagged and Clara? Don’t people already know you?”

“Technically, but they don’t know my face or my name. They know my initials: MCD. That’s it. Not, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who worked her butt off for the sliver of a chance at getting herself known without anyone’s help. That’s why I want to leave.”

The conversation was a blur after that. Mamam knew that this was important to me, she just didn’t want me to leave. Papa was always accepting of my dreams and always pushed me to do what was best for me. He just didn’t expect those dreams to take me to a different continent. The airport send-off was a mix of tears, pleading, and sad smiles. They mean the world to me, but right now my world is too small for me to be happy.

The flight wasn’t interesting, mostly me sleeping and designing. Since the dorms didn’t open until August, I booked an extended stay at a hotel. (Jagged heard about me coming to America and took care of it for me, even when I said it wasn’t necessary.) The hotel wasn’t far from the airport so I decided to walk to it. The city is beautiful no matter what anyone says, especially at night. The city never sleeps and while you can’t see the stars, the buildings make the skyline look like their own galaxy.

I was lost in thought when suddenly I feel someone coming a little too close to my personal bubble. To make sure they weren’t following me, I crossed the street to see if it was my imagination or not. Whoever was behind me crossed too, so logically I decided to walk faster and by that, I mean that I sprinted. And now both me and my pursuer are running down an ally way. It’s not like I couldn’t take him, quite the opposite actually. I just didn’t feel like fighting someone on my first day in Gotham. 

Suddenly there was a wall prohibiting me to go anywhere, and my assailant came closer to me. I turned around to face a masked man with a knife, ‘Oh! Just what I needed.’ I thought to myself, bitterly. 

The man was clearly taller by a head, bulky too. He didn’t speak, but his eyes were screaming with nefarious thoughts swimming through his mind. He stalked closer, eyes never leaving my form. I dropped my belongings, readying myself, “H-hey there Little Lady! What… what are you d-doing around these parts at night?” He stammered.  
I didn’t respond. His eyes narrowed, “Hey I-I asked you a q-question!”

Again, I kept silent. This was getting boring, suddenly he lunged at me. I quickly side-stepped to avoid him. He dropped the knife and I kicked it away into the darkness to even the odds. The masked man quickly recovered and went in to punch my face. But I countered it by grabbing his wrist, bringing his face to become acquainted with my kneecap. I think they’re going to be good friends. He swore up and down, did he kiss his mother with that mouth?

Then I twisted his arm around and pinned him to the ground. He cried out, “OW! LET ME GO!”  
“What’s wrong, Little Man? Thought the ‘Little Lady’ couldn’t defend herself? Are you not having a good time, ‘cause I sure am,” I whispered into his ear.  
At that exact moment, 3 more masked figures came from the shadows. I can’t deal with this right now, “3 vs. 1 isn’t a fair fight. At least this one,” I pointed to my previous attacker, “took me on 1v1. I just got here! Give me a break, please!” 

“Holy sh-” The one with an ugly helmet was cut off.

“Hey! Hey, we aren’t here to hurt you! We’re the heroes of Gotham!” The one dressed in all black with a giant blue-bird in the middle of outfit interjected.  
The other one didn’t speak, he just hung around in the background. I didn’t know if I could trust them. What I did know was that if I ever found who made those suits, I would personally beat them over the head with a crowbar for making me look at these disgraces. The blue one motioned to speak, “I’m Nightwing, that’s Red Hood,” he pointed at the one who spoke first,” and that’s Robin,” then to the one who didn’t speak at all.

“I’m Marinette, now that we’ve all introduced ourselves, can someone PLEASE get this man away from me?” 

“Oh, forgot about him,” Red Hood laughed, the man who attacked me was still pinned under my weight, tbh I don’t understand how because I only weigh like 58kg/130lbs. 

Nightwing helped handcuff him while I was holding him down. Eventually, I got off him and Red Hood knocked him out, "Hood! Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to ask Pigtails where she learned to fight like that? She isn't from around here from the looks of it. Her luggage is right there."

Ya know, I completely forgot about that thing until now. Red Hood looked at me, "I mean if you were from Gotham I'd understand. But you're a tourist, so why would you need to fight?"

"As much as I love the small talk, I'd really like to get to my hotel now. Nothing against you guys, just I want to unpack and get my life together. Please?" My accent peeking through a bit.

"She's right, she must be tired. It's midnight," Robin said, finally speaking.

I would be up now anyway, I just didn't want to stay. Nightwing offered to escort me to the hotel and I took him up on it. I really didn't want another run-in with a mugger or whatever. Robin left to turn my attacker into the police.

It took 15 minutes to get to the hotel and Red Hood spent most of the time interrogating me. Nightwing told him to knock it off and we started talking about random things on the walk. They were actually pretty chill, it was mostly small banter between the two. 

Once we got there, the two heroes took their leave telling me to stay safe, "Gotham really isn't a place a beautiful, young lady like yourself," I blushed slightly, "to be walking around at night alone. I know you can handle yourself, but there are some real threats out there that civilians shouldn't interact with at all," Nightwing warned.

"Nightwing, as much as I hate to say this, is right. You've got yourself handled when it comes to muggers and others, but to the people like Joker, you might as well be collateral."

"I'll be careful. I promise. By the way, thank you for helping me back there. Could you also tell Robin I said thank you?" 

"Sure kid," Red Hood ruffles my hair, "We'll tell him for you."

"I hope we meet again. Next time on better circumstances, I hope," Nightwing continued.

They left soon after, and I went to my room. It was now 1:18 AM, but I was too jet-lagged to sleep. Plus with meeting 3 of Gotham's, horribly dressed, heroes a wave of inspiration crashed into my brain. There had to be something I could do about them. It was almost comical on how atrocious they looked. In my objective opinion, his was the least monstrous of the three. Red Hood took the L because that mask slapped me in the face, gave me acne, and made my anxiety worse by how ugly the thing was. I worked for a good 3 hours figuring out how to fix their suits, but then I fell asleep while finishing Robin's redesign.

I never saw any of them again, until...

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? This is my first time on AO3 so if something in the tags aren't what they should be, can someone let me know?
> 
> @Ozmav Thanks for making this ship! It's taken over my life at this point :) I love it though. Sorry that people ruined it but I still love and adore it.


End file.
